Demigra
Demigra (ドミグラ, Domigura) (alternatively spelled Démigra) is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and a Demon God.http://www.saiyanisland.com/2014/12/dragon-ball-xenoverse-achievements/ He is hellbent on distorting history to free himself from his imprisonment. Overview Name It is possible that Demigra's name comes from "demi-glace", a type of sauce. Biography 75 million years prior to the events of the game, Demigra tried to take over the Time Vault, only to be stopped by the Supreme Kai of Time who sealed him away in the Crack of Time. Demigra first introduces himself to the Future Warrior after the Future Warrior manages to defeat the Villainous Mode Androids and fix Future Trunks' timeline, giving the player his symbol on the palm of his right hand, then teleporting them to a different timeline and disappearing. Demigra soon appears at the Time Vault after the Supreme Kai of Time removes his symbol from the Future Warrior's palm before it exploded. He had ordered the Supreme Kai of Time to give him Tokitoki stating that he was worthy. After her refusal, he charges up a blast from his scepter, but was stopped due to Trunks attacking him with his sword. Which revealed that Demigra wasn't really there but was only a mirage of him created by magic, and he disappeared upon saying they'll soon meet and he looks forward to it. Later Démigra appears having transformed Piccolo into Dark Piccolo at Kami's Lookout during Goten and Trunks' Fusion Dance training. He appears later after hitting Beerus turning him into Villainous Mode, but was soon betrayed. Nearly getting a direct hit out of Beerus' Sphere of Destruction, as Beerus reveals that he knew that Demigra was in the shadows and pretended to be hit by him, saying that he'll destroy Demigra instead of Earth, joining sides with the Future Warrior, and Demigra is defeated but he soon dissolves after one of the Future Warrior's attacks penetrates through his mirage form, saying that his mission is complete before disappearing. During the finale of the game, Démigra resurrects Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu on Earth in West City and puts them into Villainous Mode, so the Future Warrior has to head back to stop them. Before dealing with Ultimate Gohan, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Vegeta also put into Villainous Mode by the Demon God. Meanwhile, Démigra takes control of Toki Toki City, swallowing Tokitoki in the process, with the Demon God feeling victorious of both his freedom and capture of Tokitoki being short lived after the Future Warrior arrives and battles him. After the first round of his defeat he reveals that he has Future Trunks under his control, in the next round of his defeat Demigra tells the Future Warrior not to get cocky and disappears, he reappears near the Future Warrior, trying to turn him/her into one of his puppets, but is rescued by Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time. Demigra disappears after round three and heads to the Time Vault and holds the Future Warrior and Goku captive leaving the Supreme Kai of Time helpless, and then attempts to destroy the Time Vault, Future Warrior frees the two just as Démigra leaves after coming back from the future when Demigra succeeded. Goku holds back Démigra's attack from destroying the city as the Future Warrior heads to his final battle with Démigra in the Crack of Time. In the finale, Demigra transforms into Demigra Final, and after Goku arrives, the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 3 Goku defeat the Demon God with a Combined Kamehameha. Alternate ending In the alternative ending, Future Warrior launches his Kamehameha (in this ending, Goku does not show up to help your character) to confront Demigra's rush attack, during the struggle, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo send their energies to your character (Future Warrior), it is enough to overcome Demigra's power and finish him off alone. Power Démigra is incredibly powerful, due to having gathered energy for 75 million years while within the Crack of Time. Démigra is able to take possession of many powerful characters, including the likes of Ultimate Gohan and Super 17. In his base form, he is able to dodge Beerus' Sphere of Destruction, and then is able to hold his own against the Future Warrior and Beerus (at 70% power) at the same time, however he is defeated. Later he is able to hold base Goku (who had gained godly power during Battle of Gods) captive, and cause him to struggle to hold back an energy sphere that Démigra had fired. In the final battle Démigra's final form, Demigra Final, is shown to be able to fight on par with the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 3 Goku at the same time, though their Combined Kamehameha proves to be too much for him to stand up to. In the alternative ending, the lone Future Warrior tries to hold back Démigra Final, but Démigra Final slowly overpowers their Kamehameha until astral projections of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin appear and donate their collective energies into the Future Warrior, allowing him/her to disintegrate Démigra Final. After freeing Tokitoki, the bird teleports the Future Warrior to safety. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' *'Démigra's mirage''' – Démigra creates a solid mirage of himself which holds a certain amount of his power. He can then appear through the mirage and interact with the world even while trapped in the crack in time. *'Majin symbol' – Démigra places his symbol on the palm of the target and eventually the symbol will explode unless removed. *'Démigra's Dark Magic' – A powerful dark magic utilised by Démigra to power up people into Villainous Mode. *'Time Travel' – Démigra is capable of time travelling himself and others. *'Instantaneous Movement ' – Démigra is capable of teleportation. *'Rage Saucer' – A rapid rush that teleports to the opponent and be continued thrice. *'Energy Cannon' – Démigra shoots at energy in a fire breathing manner. This move is similar to Flame Shower Breath used by Majin Buu and Grand Supreme Kai. *'Time Shackles' – Démigra creates a void where the opponent is before trapping them inside briefly and violently launching them out. * Staff Restraints– Démigra sends a barrage of his staff at his opponents once hit, they're pinned to the ground by a force field that emits from his staff. * Tricky Strike – This attack is a slash which can be used more than once in one use. *'Bloody Sauce' – Démigra shoots five scattered energy balls, which slows the opponent on impact. * Boiling Ball – Démigra creates three energy balls which sends out a barrage wave. After which he throws the three energy balls. Although he gets exhausted afterwards. * Seasoning Arrow – Démigra summons a barrage of energy arrows from the sky. *'Transformation' – Démigra is capable of transforming into a stronger form named Démigra Final. * Energy Jet – Démigra's Ultimate attack in his base form. He creates a massive energy ball that will chase the opponent and explode on impact. *'Boiling Burg' – Démigra's Ultimate attack in his final form. He summons multiple explosions of energy on the opponent similar to Dragon Thunder in the Budokai series. *'Nova Strike / Energy Punch combination-like attack' – The final attack utilised by Demigra, he wraps himself in a Nova Strike-like aura whilst charging his fist with energy, and then rushes at the enemy. Transformations Final Form Démigra FinalDragon Ball: Xenoverse beta's data code is Démigra's ultimate transformation. In this form the Demon God transforms into a large blue monstrous form. His hair grows down to his back, similar to Super Saiyan 3. In game the state is referred to as Demon God Demigra (Final Form). Villainous Mode In the finale, Demigra puts himself into Villainous Mode during his final rush attack on Goku and the Future Warrior, however even this is not enough and he is overwhelmed by their combined Kamehameha. Gallery Being.png|Démigra's silhouette Démigra intro Xenoverse.png|Démigra in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse intro XENOVERSEDemigra.jpg|Démigra Xenoverse Demigra vs. Kamehameha.png|Démigra collides with a Kamehameha Xenoverse Demigra vs. Kamehameha 2.png|Démigra is engulfed by the beam Demigra's_essence_survives.png|Demigra's essence which kept TokiToki imprisoned. Voice actors: * Japanese dub: Kōsuke Toriumi * English Dub: Josh Grelle References ca:Démigra pt-br:Démigra Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains Category:Deities Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Witches/Wizards